


Jaula

by Nande_chan



Category: Lord of the Rings (Movies), Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drama, Gen, Gen Fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-03 04:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Todo iba mal, y sentía cómo poco a poco todo a su alrededor se cerraba, encerrándola en una jaula.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jaula

Ella caminaba sola por los fríos y oscuros pasillos. La dama de Rohan, virgen guerrera, se sentía vencida. Había perdido toda esperanza de que algo fuera bien, su primo acababa de morir y aun así su rey no reaccionaba, su hermano había sido exiliado y el maldito Lengua de Serpiente no paraba de acosarla. Estaba asustada, empezaba a sentirse como un ave encerrada en una jaula de oro, todo lo que había intentado hacer había fracasado.

Entonces llegaron ellos. El mago liberó a su tío del embrujo y el gallardo caballero abrió la jaula. Ella pudo salir y volar libre.


End file.
